Essence of Orange
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: This is a fanfiction written by my beloved Mother as a gift to me. It's not complete, but she gave me permission to post what little has been completed. Thanks, Mom! The story is set sometime after the end of my Withered Roses fic. Please review!
1. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this fan fiction.**

The Green Rose often sought solace in the folds of his country estate off the coast of Midianaire, a beautiful countryside of greens, blues, yellows, all the colors of his council members, and then some. That was one reason that a trip to this sanctuary never found him feeling alone. He was in the company of his favorite person, himself, and all of the colors of the other favorites—though he might never openly admit it—in his life. He had journeyed to the estate for what he had intended to be a peace-filled, thoughtful, weekend of just he and Mouse, another undisclosed favorite, his cat. Whenever his Red friend went on a new color venture, he gained resolve at the place where fond memories were shared between the two. His new color venture of the hour was now of a Purple nature.

In spite of an unfounded feeling that he was being watched or followed, it had been a pleasant trip up. He chuckled to himself that maybe this feeling was more wishful thinking than anything else. He contented himself that he and Mouse enjoyed the solitude of each other's presence. The quiet was pleasant and soothing to Saionji's easily ruffled sensibilities. Without notice, he gently stroked the soft coat of his companion and lay back and dreamed of the color Red and all of its associations. He reveled in times when he was allowed the luxury of such rich and precious dreams. He almost felt guilty at the ecstasy of the longing such contemplations afforded him. He wondered if Touga had the same thoughts, enjoyed the same rapture.

The Green Rose stepped from the train in the dusk of the evening with his backpack mounted on his back and his furry companion pinned snugly within the curve of his arm. His thick tufts of green draped gently over the feline and its warm moist breaths acknowledged the friendliness of their touch by tenderly blowing them up and down. This motion established a kind of cadence that Saionji marched to making his way to the familiar boundaries of his estate.

He and Mouse arrived at the big wooden door of the manor as night spread its blanket over the surroundings and pronounced that everything done from that time until the dawn would only be seen in the light of an artificial means. This was more of what Saionji loved about his treks. He retrieved the key from the secret key box stashed outside the manor door and fumbled a little as his usually sturdy hand inserted the key and listened for the heavy thud of the overturned deadbolt that suggested that he gained entrance.

"Huh," he heard himself grunt at such elation over such a seemingly meager accomplishment. He looked around outside, having not been able to quite rid himself of the feeling of being shadowed, before he stepped inside the cool domain and was greeted by a calm atmosphere that to him said, "Welcome home."

Saionji released Mouse to run free about the house. He dropped his pack in the entrance hallway and proceeded to walk about the place and inspect. Everything looked in order, despite his feelings of something being upset or out of place. He strode to the kitchen to see what in the way of food the caretakers had left in the cupboards and refrigerator. He could cross a trip to the market off of his list of things to do. The place was well stocked. Though it would be totally unnecessary for warmth, he checked to see if there was an ample supply of firewood in next to the fireplace. He often lit the fire out of a sensual need rather than one of climate. There was yet another item he could check from his list. He was pleased at the first leg of his retreat. All things seem to set in motion to guarantee the kind of getaway he had anticipated.

The shower had been particularly satisfying. Now sitting the glow of the fire, he relived the scene. He recalled that as the warm water trickled down his body, he gently touched himself and closed his eyes to imagine that his own hands were the hand of his friend. He leaned against the shower wall and slowly slid down to the floor in an agony that could have only been made sweeter by the presence of the one for whom he longed. With tears of ecstasy falling freely from his eyes (he told himself they were induced by the sprays of water in his eyes), he trembled under the caresses of his own hands. He sat there on the shower floor and knew that this was the only time he could be emotionally free, when he was alone or as fate would have it, in the presence of his most loyal companion who he imagined would rather die than disclose his master's vulnerability, Mouse.

Saionji sipped a glass of his favorite sake and shared a tin of tuna with faithful feline. He spoke to Mouse freely of the latest happenings at Ohtori Academy with the student council. He advised Mouse of the cruelties of love. He enchanted Mouse with the playing of his guqin and softness of his usually gruff tone. He recited his favorite poetry lyrics. He questioned and confided to Mouse in a tipsy slur, "Do you feel that? I don't want you to think I've lost my mind and you, poor thing, are alone with me in the middle of nowhere with no one to run to for help, but there's someone here, a presence…no more like, like an es-s-s-sence. The essence of someone is here with me, with us. Do you feel it? I think it's him. But, it feels different. I can't quite place…" He trailed off and did not continue.

Of course, Mouse sat quietly staring into the fire until his master fell asleep, the deepest slumber he had experienced every since the new purple color, Shiori, had caught Touga's attention. Mouse sat and stared, unmoved as the shadow of the presence his master had mentioned came closer and stood over Saionji's slumbering body. In the shadows, the presence stood over him and stroked his soft green tresses. It leaned over him and stared wonderingly.

Then the figure smiled. It leaned closer to him, blew its warm breath on his exposed chest. Gently licked his lips. Quickly kissed them and whispered in his ear, "You're not as tough as you pretend. It's hurting you too."

Another soft kiss followed this revelation. Saionji turned from his side to his back as if to welcome the affections, but never awoke from his two-fold intoxication of love and drink.

**End of Chapter One**

**BlackRoseVixen05: Thank you to all who read and enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave my Mother some nice reviews and hopefully the second installment will be coming soon. Ja ne!**


	2. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction.**

_Chapter Two_

Though quite hung over, Saionji awoke early. Feeling refreshed from what seemed a long night of uninterrupted sleep, he quickly dressed for fishing and an early dip in the nearby pond. He tipped about so as not to awake Mouse who still lay gently snoring in front of a cold fireplace. From the shed outback of the manor, Saionji emerged with fishing gear in hand and a tattered hat that he swore brought him luck seated upon his head. He walked a dew-sprayed path down a sloping acre or two to a patch of heavily populated trees that surrounded what looked like an enchanted pool of water. The water was a beautiful, still blue. It was so inviting Saionji forgot his urge for a fish breakfast and quickly disrobed and dove in without so much as baiting a hook.

It was cool and he knew that the quicker in the better his chance of adapting to its chilled temperature. He swam for the exercise; he floated for the amusement; he dipped for the enjoyment; he splashed for the sound of it; he departed to the bank for rest and sunbathing.

He was amazed at how easily sleep came to him as he lay in a sun- drenched bunch of tall weeds. Though the feeling of being haunted by a presence still loomed in his mind, he had decided to give in to the ghostly pleasures and see what happened. He believed that any unfriendliness on the part of his specter could easily be thwarted. In other words, he mentally contended that, 'No one, ghost or flesh, was going to be able to easily kick his ass.'

He decided to relax. He closed his eyes and listened to all of the sounds around him. He lay on his back and propped one arm under his head and cupped his privates with the free hand. As he lay there feeling the delightful snugness of the weight of his hand, he smiled to himself over the realness of the kisses and caresses he had imagined the night before while he slept. He drifted farther and farther away from the patch of green to a more distant time when he and his friend fished these waters, sunbathed in a similar spot, and loved each other and their environmental covers until the sun had gone down.

When he awoke, clouds had hid the sun. He guessed it to be about midday. 'Lazy, slag,' he scolded himself. 'Caught no fish and poor Mouse will be starved.'

Hurriedly he got dressed and in the process noticed several fish were submerged in the water on his line. His pole had been cast out. He drew the line in and discovered that it had been baited. He gave anxious looks around in every direction. He gathered the fish and his tackle and headed for the manor under the threat of ominous clouds. He now knew that he had not been imagining this essence. There was someone there. There was someone watching him. Someone was spying on him.

He felt slight panic. His mind raced. _'Who is it? What do they want?'_

He instructed himself to be calm though he walked hastily. Inside the manor he knew he could think more clearly and possibly unravel this mystery.

He rushed to the shed threw his tackle inside and raced to the back door of the manor and flung himself over the threshold only moments before the dark clouds burst open and the overflow of water came rushing down in mammoth drops hitting with brute force. Hearing the commotion, his companion came running into the kitchen area and greeted him with surprised calmness.

"Mouse, look what I have for you," the Green Rose boasted. He held up the fish and Mouse licked his lips. Saionji walked over to place the fish in the sink, then turned back around to see the tail of his companion round the corner and head back to the living room.

Curiously, he followed. With his voice he stroked the furry fellow, "What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" He found Mouse sitting calm as a cucumber on his favorite pillow near the fireplace as if he had been entertaining guests.

Puzzled, Saionji looked around the room. Things had been tidied. Pillows were back on the sofa. The fireplace had been restocked with wood. Mouse had dined on another tin of tuna. His guqin had been placed on the table.

Saionji stared at Mouse. Mouse licked his coat.

Bewildered, Saionji advanced toward Mouse. He lifted him above his head and tried to look into his eyes. The cat purred softly.

"Who is it?" he whispered. "Who's here? Is it Touga?"

He paused for an answer.

"Then why won't he show himself? Why is he playing this ridiculous game?" His voice grew louder.

Saionji lowered the cat into a grip for carrying. He screamed, "Why won't you come out and show yourself? What kind of a nut are you, entering someone's home, catching fish, feeding the pets, tidying up rooms…"He continued this rant until he himself noticed that what he said sounded as ridiculous as yelling at an empty room. He stopped and broke into hearty laughter. He lowered Mouse to the floor and started to ascend the stairs. As he walked he spoke, "That's okay. I'm enjoying the essence of you. Stay hidden. Since I know that you are watching, tonight I'll plan something really special for you, and tomorrow morning maybe you'll repay me by bringing breakfast in bed." He laughed more heartily and with more ease than Green Rose should be allowed.

When Saionji descended the stairs, he was wearing a white long-sleeved silk shirt and a pair of white jeans. The sleeves on the shirt had been deliberately left unbuttoned, as well as the buttons that closed the front. His green locks lay thick and shiny about his shoulders and down his back. His smooth chest was wholly exposed. The jeans were cut low and showing every movement his slender hips. He was ready to _play_ with his invisible friend when at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed a sheet of paper with words written on it, hanging from an entryway table. He crossed the room to the table to read the message written in brilliantly creative gothic script which he noted to himself that he didn't realize Touga was capable of: _"Why wait for morning to have breakfast in bed when we can have dessert in bed T-O-N-I-G-H-T?"_

Saionji felt a chill when he read those words. He loved the game that he and his friend were playing. _'How tantalizing,'_ he thought as he licked his soft lips. He smiled to himself and went off to the kitchen for a snack. He was taken aback when he walked into the kitchen to an already prepared tray of wine and cheese. He looked around searchingly. He squinted his eyes as if this would allow him to see the invisible entity that apparently shared his dwelling. He looked at every corner of the small kitchen knowing full well that if another being were occupying that space with him he would surely see _him_?

As he gently touched the tray that sat on the table adorned with perfectly diced varieties of soft cheeses, he wondered to himself if his friend had also done some shopping since he didn't remember having all of those choices. He lifted the bottle of chilled wine from the ice pail. He turned it to see a certain selection of white wine, Riesling. Again, he smiled a sensual smile to himself this was complimentary of his lover, the one, the only. He was delighted by the consideration and intrigue. His friend must have realized how thoughtless he had been of late. Saionji thought, _'He's doing a good job of making this up.'_ He looked forward to later that night. He not only wished for it; he longed for it.

The Green Rose returned to the sitting room with his prepared tray to his and Mouse's favorite seat by the fireplace. He thought to himself, _'Speaking of that traitorous cat, where is he?'_

He placed the tray on the floor and walked over to the entryway table to again read his suggestively chilling message. When he turned to go back to his spot by the fireplace, he noticed the prodigal cat sitting by the wine tray looking as innocent as spiked punch at an Ohtori Academy recreational gathering.

"Oh, there you are, you turncoat cat." Mouse gave a look that Saionji interpreted as especially curious.

Sitting on the floor, he held out his hand to Mouse who responded by leaping into the bend of his arm and settling there as if he had been invited into a terribly missed home after having forgiven for an illicit affair with a new master. Saionji curled his arm around the cat and let him slide to his lap where he gently stroked his warm black and gray coat and poured himself a glass of Riesling.

He talked softly to his friend. "If it were anyone else but Touga, I'd be jealous. In fact, I'd never forgive you. But, since I can understand your fondness for him, I won't hold it against you."

There was a moment of silence. He looked down at Mouse. He lifted Mouse's head so that their eyes met and then questioned, "Has he told what he's planning tonight?" He waited a few moments, then commented to himself, _'Of course he hasn't.'_

He returned his gaze to Mouse and said, "It's silly of me to even ask. You'd never tell on him. I wouldn't want you to." He laughed to himself and threw his arms in the air. He paused when he noticed a non-green strand of hair hanging on his left sleeve. After a few efforts of pinching, he was able to lift the strand from his shirt. Held up in the light, it appeared to be red. Laid against his white shirtsleeve it appeared red. His heart skipped a beat.

However, there was something curious about the strand of hair. It was shorter than the Red Rose's locks. Saionji thought that either it was a broken strand accidentally left or the Red Rose had deliberately cut the strand and placed it as some kind of clue in his puzzle of mystery.

Saionji remembered to drink sparingly. He would not risk a repeat of the previous night. He would not be passed out and miss what was later to come.

Feeling light from the Riesling, the Green Rose moved across the floor to the kitchen as if riding smoothly on an invisible air-board. He refrigerated the leftover cheese and took the unfinished bottle up the stairs with him. He would shower and slip naked between the satin covers and drink wine in the pitched darkness of night and anticipation. At the top of the stairs, he blinked twice to make sure his eyes were seeing clearly as he entered the bedroom.

Yes, there was another message on the bed. Trying to control his desire to drop everything and run to read his lover's note, he strode calmly past the note, walked over to the nightstand and placed the bottle. He then went to the foot of the bed to pick up the note and noticed a small black object beside the sheet of white on the dark green background of the bed covers. He lifted the note to his face and read: _"Put this on, if and only if, you pledge to let me be the one and only one to remove it."_

He picked up the object and discovered it to be a blindfold. He got another chill. His heart skipped two beats.

He fainted.

_End of Chapter Two_

**BlackRoseVixen05: Heehee, my Mom's so funny. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some nice reviews if you did!**


End file.
